cwworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Vale
Race The country is inhabited by Elves. The Elves that live within the Gold Vale are often called "Gold Elves", this due to their very selfish attitude. Some people say that the gold and their trading power position made them go insane, and so the name "Gold Elves" came in use. Capital Stealbreak, is situated upon the giant trade route that follows the beach line of the intercontinental ocean. Allegiance: They are connected to the other Elven states, mostly supported by Areon. In general, they remain neutral towards the rest of the world as they try to have as many buyers as possible. ' Foreign Policies' Gold Elves are very protective towards their very rich grounds, filled with gems, gold, silver, iron,…. Their trade is the most important as it is the main source of revenue. Their position upon the coast route: an important trade route and one of 2 passes around the middle mountain range. They like to annoy other countries by asking for payment for passing through. They possess the most export of metals to all countries and are considered important by all countries of the world, attacking them is very unwise as you’ll make the rest of the world your enemy due to taking away their resource for metals. They misuse their power position/monopoly of metals. Type of rule An absolute king with direct rule. Society is divided in multiple classes # On top there is the King who has the most power within the whole country, no one is on par with his authority and can question his decisions. # Nobles: these are families who are offspring of royal bloodlines of Elves, not to be confused with "Royal Humans". Due to their status, they are given much wealth and they obtained a high rank in the hierarchy. # Owners of mines: these people are normal citizens but they have just a lot more money compared to the working citizen, this due to them running the mines. This made them extremely wealthy over time, some of these men had even more money compared to a Noble. # working people: these people work within the mines and have a low salary. ' Military Strength' The country does not have a giant army, this due to their power position in metals trade. All countries are dependent upon them and will defend them when they are attacked. Waging war upon the Gold Vale is the same as waging war upon the whole world. Its small military is around 5k soldiers, they are mostly used to turn down revolutions of the working people. When in need of defense they pay a strong army to defend them or rely upon help from other countries. Vegetation Mountains In the north is the country mountainous: the most southern part of the White Mountains, and it is here that the mines are located. * White Mountains Rivers * River Silvran Forests Coast landscape in the south with lots of smaller harbors for sea trade. These harbors are not comparable with those of Ankor and the Peninsula of Izaroth. Category:Country